Never Forever but Together Apart
by la-dee-da22
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been enemies since day one, but lately cirmumstances have been pushing them together.  They may deny it at first, but soon they start thinking that maybe there is something else underneath all these years of hate...


So this is my first 'dramione'. Confusing yet intrigingly vague title, check. Equally clear hook, check. written something, check. So here I go...

Disclaimer: I am dis-claiming anything from the Harry Potter trademarked world. J.K. Rowling (its pronounced row like a boat, I was never really sure before) and other such people own everything, or I would have books not fanfictions!

Chapter One: Bursting At the Seams

Hermione was rushing back from the library. Her book bag was even fuller than usual: it was threatening to burst at the seams. This week's workload had been ridiculous. Even she was having trouble keeping up with the homework. She had actually started to doze off while reviewing a sheet full of notes on antidotes: 'Antido's or Antidonte's?' for her Potions test the next day while in the library and had woke up in a panic when she had heard footsteps behind her.

'The library is now closed,' the vulture-like Madam Pince said menacingly. 'Or perhaps I should call Mr. Filch, he does like to catch the students out of bed….'

Her face had assumed a kind of glazed look, presumably she had been thinking about Mr. Filch. Hermione had wasted no time in gathering up all her books and pieces of parchment and stuffing them unceremoniously into her bag whilst simultaneously pulling notes off of her face.

It was already an hour after curfew. Every other student was already in their houses. 'I wish I had an invisibility cloak.' thought Hermione as she walked along empty corridors as quietly but as quickly as possible towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry always used his invisibility cloak when he snuck around the castle at night, and this seemed almost like cheating to Hermione now that she was the one doing it. Then again, he usually ended up running into trouble anyways. He didn't usually use his for sneaking back from the library because he had over-studied, however.

Hermione had almost reached the corridor where the Fat Lady hung when she heard a familiar wheezing behind her.

'Little students out of bed, we'll catch the rotten little guttersnipes, won't we Mrs. Norris…bah….'

She broke into a run. The Fat Lady was only a corridor's length away, she could reach it before Filch turned the corner and saw her….then she the second most dreaded person to a student out of bed at night...

'PEEVES!' roared Filch. 'I'll get you this time!'

Filch was now running towards Hermione, and Peeves' cackling was coming from just around the corner. Hermione looked frantically around her, looking for a door, any door…she spotted one trying to convince her that it was a wall and leaped through it, closing the door as quickly and quietly as possible. She heard a multitude of crashes, then 'YOU WILL BE OUT OF THIS SCHOOL FASTER THAN YOU CAN….' then the shouts and crashes faded past the door and Hermione let out the breath she had been holding.

She was safe, for the moment, but she thought she would stay here for a while just to make sure. She turned around and found that 'here' was apparently an unused classroom that had become a storage room. There was a cupboard in the corner that looked like the one in which Professor Lupin had kept a bogart in their third year, a pile of badly transfigured pieces of furniture were heaped in another corner, and below the window on the far side of the room was a pile of pillows that Hermione, Ron and Harry had used to practice banishing in charms class during their fourth year.

Hermione stepped over the cushions and looked out the window onto the grounds. It was a very clear night; the moonlight was streaming through the window unobstructed by any clouds. She lay back on the pillows and stared out at the moon. She would just sit here for a minute and then go back to the common room to study for her Potions test. How nice it would be to lie here and not have to back to the common room and tackle her remaining homework…and she was so tired…

Hermione woke up when the sunlight was at an angle to glare directly into her eyes. She smiled facedown into her pillows and snuggled deeper into her be….'

'Oh FUCK!' said Hermione loudly as she shot upright. She didn't usually swear (at least not in the books, they're for kids, jeeze!), but she had fallen asleep, she was in yesterday's clothes, and she hadn't studied at all for her huge Potions test….Hermione groaned, wanting to sink back into the pillows for another three days. Just then though she heard someone walk outside, and then stop at the door. She barely had time to stand up and pull down her robe at the front before whoever it was turned the knob. She felt her hair; the front was its normal bushy self, the back was flat as a pancake…perfect…

The door opened and in walked one of the few special people that Hermione felt like jinxing on sight: Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway for a second looking thoroughly surprised. Then he fully took in Hermione, her ruffled state, and the evidently slept on pile of pillows,

'Well, well, look what we have here. Even the Gryffindor goody-goodies are sick of the know-it-all mublood,' he mocked.

'Shut up ferret boy,' said Hermione through clenched teeth.

'What did you say?' demanded Malfoy, walking towards her until he was inches from her face. 'You of all people Granger, should be keeping your nose down.'

Hermione didn't say anything, just stared bullets back into his eyes.

'Besides, I didn't exactly come here to see you. I came to get your …um, bed….for charms class. Unless you need it for tonight? Oh and by the way you slept through first class. And nice hair.'

Hermione said nothing. Draco Malfoy thought he was so much better than everyone else, and he thought she would just stand quietly and take it...

Well she would stay quiet but she would not take it. While he was on his way out the door Hermione concentrated on a spell inside her head. Just a flick of her wand and…ha! It was trickier than it looked; he must not notice, she didn't want all of his hair to disappear….

So Malfoy walked out the door with a bit of hair missing on the back of his head, spelling out the word 'ferret'. Hermione stifled a giggle, after all it wouldn't do for him to notice before everyone else did.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was seething. No one made fun of Draco Malfoy and got away with it. He had gone through two whole classes without noticing, and not one of his so called friends had said anything. They had preferred to laugh behind his back. 

It wasn't until he had gone outside to the greenhouses for Herbology that he had noticed a cold breeze on the back of his head. He had felt his head, the missing hair, and then he had traced the word 'ferret' with his finger…sparks shot violently out of the end of his wand, and a bush nearby caught fire. As he put it out with his wand (rather reluctantly, he was in the mood to see the whole Forrest go up in flame) he thought of how he would get his own back. He smirked, lost in a dreamworld of Hermiones catching on fire and tripping down staircases. Oh, he would get her where it hurt.


End file.
